


Wendy's

by p3rv



Series: Natasha/Reader One Shots [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Jokes, Established Relationship, F/F, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Light Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p3rv/pseuds/p3rv
Summary: Natasha ruins the moment.





	Wendy's

Before bed each night you would usually braid your hair. Keeping it braided while you slept kept it from tangling. If you didn't braid it, you would wake up with a massive bird's nest. Natasha would say that if you weren't careful, Clint might try to make a home out of your hair. 

You walked into your shared bedroom that night, braiding your hair as you walked. You had done this so often that it had become muscle memory. As you climbed into bed, you tied the end of one braid. You started the other one as Natasha walked in. She kicked off her jeans and riffled through her dresser drawer for a night shirt. She slid her blouse off and slipped into the t-shirt she dug out. You smiled at her; finishing the second braid and lying down on your side, patting the spot next to you. She smiled, sliding next to you and kissing the top of your head, “Hey there, Wendy.” 

“Wendy?” You raised an eyebrow, she grabbed at one of your braids. 

“Yeah, Wendy. You know, like that one fast food girl.” You laughed, rolling your eyes. 

“Oh, yeah.” You sat up and reached towards her hair, “I think you fit the image more, Red.” You giggled, leaning forward to plant a soft kiss on her lips. Her arms wrapped around you, pulling your body close to hers. Her hands roamed your body, sliding along your back and resting on your ass. She squeezed, and then gave your right cheek a slap. You jumped, letting out a squeal followed by a giggle. She chuckled against your lips, flipping you onto your back and pinning you down. You moaned, you loved when she took control like this. She pinned you arms above your head, her lips pressing against yours. You started to squirm under her, rubbing your knees against her thighs. 

She used one hand to keep yours pinned above your head, her other hand moving down to cup one of your breasts through your shirt. She squeezed softly, her thumb moving to graze your nipple. You parted your lips, nipping at her bottom lip. Her tongue slipped out, lightly running along your top lip. Your kissing became increasingly more heated, her hand left your wrists so that you could each touch each other. Hands roaming each others bodies, but she suddenly pulled away. 

“Hold on, I need to ask you something...” Her voice trailed off, pressing her lips to your cheek, kissing towards your ear. 

“W-what is it?” You sputtered, still a bit shocked from her lips leaving yours. Her lips stopped by your ear, and she whispered softly. 

“Can I get a burger to go?”

**Author's Note:**

> What a bad joke. 
> 
> https://chimichangasforever.tumblr.com/


End file.
